The Times We Share
by JenniLynn
Summary: Just a small one-shot I had made for my best friend's birthday (KaylistaCalypso on here) a while back. Fluffy, OOC-ness. Enjoy


**[I had written this for best friend's birthday a while back, and just got around to uploading it. xD Contains OOC-ness and fluff. I don't own Nathaniel, and I technically don't own Kaylista either. Hope you enjoy my random romancey one-shot! c:]**

* * *

><p><em>The Times We Share<em>

* * *

><p>A girl with waist-length blonde hair tossed and turned her sleep, adorned in her strawberry pajamas. Her dream was beautiful, filled with flowers, bunnies, and happiness. What made her dreams the most beautiful though was her blonde boyfriend, his hazel-golden eyes sparkling in the sunlight; his voice as velvety as honey. It sounded so realistic, almost as if- Her thought was cut off as she felt the bed under her body shift. Opening her eyes wearily and rubbing at the dust collected in her tear ducts, she could of sworn what she was seeing was just another dream. Sitting there cross-legged right in front of her was none other than the gorgeous man she was just dreaming of. "Nathaniel….?" she asked sleepily, not quite sure if she was awake right now or not. Either way though, she was just glad she was actually wearing something decent, unlike that other time…<p>

_ A tall oak tree stood proud and tall next to her 2__nd__ floor bedroom window. Kaylista changed out of her work-out attire, revealing her lacey white 2-piece lingerie. Suddenly feeling the cold air come in from her supposedly open window, she hurriedly went to close it and shut the salmon pink curtains that fluttered in the breeze. As she turned around, her phthalo blue eyes widened in shock at the revelation that she wasn't alone in her bedroom. Sitting on her twin-sized bed was none other than her boyfriend, a million shades of red coloring his cheeks, matching the crimson liquid dripping from his nose. "W-w-wait, Kay! I'm sorry!" His pleads went unanswered as she screeched in sheer embarrassment, hitting Nathaniel repeatedly with her throw pillow. _

Blinking her eyes, Kaylista raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here this late in the night? Can't you see what time it is?" she eyed her alarm clock sitting on the end table next to her bed. Nathaniel smiled at this and held his hands behind his back. "I know that it's really early, but I couldn't sleep knowing that it's your birthday. I got a bit anxious." He chuckled, scratching his neck, a light shade of pink on his cheeks just barely visible in the moonlight.

* * *

><p>Kaylista raised a brow at his statement. "Are you sure you're just anxious because it's my birthday, or are you trying to sneak a glimpse of-" she was cut off by the blonde boy shaking his head furiously, his face flaming up brighter. "N-n-n-no! Not at all!" he squeaked. Taking in a deep breath and turning the lamp on by her bed, he held out a small, ruby red heart-shaped box out to her, wrapped in golden sparkly ribbon, "I hope you like it."<p>

Opening the box, Kaylista found a silver charm bracelet. "Those charms stand for every memory we've shared together." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed Nathaniel. "Like it? I love it! Thanks!" She clipped the bracelet on her wrist with his help. Upon closer inspection, she found a red-violet charm shaped like a book. "What does that one stand for?" "Remember that incident in the library?" he smirked at her slightly blushing face.

_A girl watched Nathaniel from between the cracks between books in the bookcase with interest. He pulled one with red-violet cover out, only to find a shade of phthalo blue staring at him. The color disappeared as soon as it came, leaving him confused. Sure enough, when he went to the other side of the bookcase, he found some girl with long blonde hair crouched in a ball, blushing. "What are you _doing?!_" he yelled. _

Her boyfriend snickered at her blushing face. "You were being so awkward at that time." With a pout, Kaylista snapped her head to the side, huffing. "I'm not the only one who has acted awkward! I seem to remember a time when Mr. Smooth-Talking himself was choked up!" she pointed to a fuchsia pink heart charm.

_Walking down the hall towards her Algebra class, her pace was interrupted by a tug on her hand. Whirling around to slap Castiel for trying to make her late, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Nathaniel? Is there something you need?" When Nathaniel started coughing and sputtering, she started to get worried. "Are you okay? Do you need to see the nurse? Your face is really red." Nathaniel shook his head and stuttered. "N-n-no… Would you… You don't have to… But if you want to… You probably don't…. I'm sorry, this was a bad idea." He did a 180 and tried to walk away, shielding his eyes with his bangs. He jumped when he felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. Chuckling, Kaylista grinned. "Yes."_

"W-Well…" Nathaniel scratched his neck awkwardly. "You look really cute like that." Kaylista giggled and kissed his nose."Speaking of cute things…" Nathaniel mumbled, pointing to a charm shaped like a cat.

* * *

><p><em>"It's right over here." Nathaniel whispered into the quiet darkness. He led Kaylista with his hands over her eyes into an alleyway. Removing himself from her, he pointed at the cardboard box that lay on the ground. In the box were 5 kittens of various colors and patterns. When she saw Nathaniel cuddling a little black kitten on his knee, Kaylista reached for the calico cat that sat on his shoulder, petting it affectionately. "So cute…" she murmured. Even though she was allergic, she couldn't help but love them also after seeing her crush taking care of the poor strays. As she sneezed, he held a tissue up to her nose for her blow. She thought this action was a little awkward, but she still blew into the tissue, resulting in an elephant noise. Both Kaylista and Nathaniel blushed slightly, their laughter filling the otherwise silent night.<em>

Nathaniel smiled at the memory and pointed to the creamy white charm shaped like a bunny. "Remember when we took those bunnies out of the classroom, thinking they were going to be killed?" Kaylista chuckled and held his hands in her lap. "Yes, it was quite embarrassing."

_Seeming as Peggy and Capucine thought they forgot one of the rabbits in the science room, Nathaniel and Kaylista volunteered to get it. The thing was pretty feisty and jumped around whenever they got close. Getting annoyed at the little bugger, Kaylista lunged to the right in hopes of catching it. "W-watch out!" Nathaniel shouted in a whisper, but it was no help at all. Tripping over the skeleton stand, Kaylista still managed to get the bunny, but fell… onto something really soft and comfortable. Looking down, she blushed at the fact that she fell on Nathaniel… in a very awkward position. It looked as if she was straddling him, making weird little fantasies pop into her head, causing her to blush like mad. Their eyes locked on each other as they slowly leaned in closer to each other, their lips only centimeters apart… They heard a wolf whistle come from the doorway of the classroom, followed by "Get some, Nattie-boy!" They quickly stood up and cleared their throats. Nathaniel placed the bunny in Kaylista's arms and dragged her out of the room, mumbling "We were just leaving" as they walked past the red-headed menace. _

* * *

><p>"You were pretty clumsy. I bet you did that on purpose. You just really wanted to jump me~" Nathaniel sang. At this, he was met with silence. Looking down, he saw that Kaylista had fallen asleep, her arms wrapped around his waist. He kissed her nose and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you. Happy birthday." he whispered, turning off the lights and snuggling up to her. The charm bracelet reflected the light of the moon, making various shadows on the wall, reminding Nathaniel of all the memories they made together. "I'll never forget the times we share…" he murmured before closing his eyes and drifting into a beautiful slumber, filled with flowers, kittens, and happiness.<p> 


End file.
